


Saved by The Bomb

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bombing, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: A companion to my storyDiedrich's Special Day
Relationships: Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Saved by The Bomb

בס'ד

"I," hissed Deidrich for perhaps the third time since entering the lavish ballroom, "am. Going. To _kill_ you."

Vincent laughed merrily and slapped his friend on the back. "That's the spirit! Come on, there are lots of ladies without partners. Now put a smile on your face or neither of us will get a dance."

"Really."

"You can be quite frightening when you're in a snit like this!"

"I don't care. I don't want a partner."

"Then how will you compete? The competition's in a quarter of an hour!"

"For the last time, I don't want to compete in this farce!"

"Yes you do." Vincent grabbed Deidrich's arm and began steering him toward the crush of silk-gowned women. "And the Strauss waltz competition is not a farce. Be _have_ yourself."

Deidrich sputtered in pure rage for a moment.

"Smile," Vincent repeated, grinning.

"Without looking like a ravaging wolf," he was obliged to add a moment later, wincing slightly.

"When is this over?"

"Oh, lighten up. Let's choose partners. I'm going to ask the blond one in blue, with the lace sleeves- see anyone you'd fancy a dance with?"

Deidrich shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A deafening _BANG_ sliced through the chatter, followed immediately by a piercing scream.

_"Fire!"_

Instant chaos reigned. Tables were knocked over, dresses were torn, and there was a sudden stampede for the exits as thick black swirls of smoke began snaking their way through the room.

"Someone set off a bomb!"

Flames began to lick at the tables in the far left corner.

"Everyone, evacuate immediately!"

Screams.

"What's going on?"

Chairs and dancers alike were trampled.

"Henry!"

The musicians made an ungainly desertion of their places.

"Get out of the way!"

The flames advanced.

"Help!"

The two men became separated in the throng. Vincent fought hard to reach his friend, but six huge men in black tuxedos barred his way, stampeding for the doors while shoving and pushing at everyone who attempted to pass them.

A hand grabbed the back of the earl's jacket.

"Do you want to get killed?" hissed a very familiar voice. "Come on!"

"Deidr-"

_"Hurry up!"_

Keeping close behind the six men, both were able to make it out the door a few moments before a second mammoth BANG rocked the entire building at its roots and the ballroom was completely choked with the marauding flames.

...

"An eventful evening, don't you think?" asked Vincent cheerfully as the two exited their carriage two hours later. Deidrich grunted something.

"Once more, a bit louder."

"I said, you have ash on your face."

"Well..." Vincent gave a careless swipe to his left cheek, completely missing said ash. "But I told you you'd enjoy yourself."

"I didn't."

"Oh, come on! You can't deny that was exciting! And you didn't have to dance once!"

"Thank heaven."

...

Out of view of both of them, the six large men watched them go.


End file.
